Nursing Mattie
by yumikinz-sonadowlOve
Summary: Matthews sick. Gilbert, Alfred, Arthur, Francis,and Ludwig start take care for him. but when Gilbert gets a bit annoyed that everyone getting in his awesome way of helping too, what should the awesome Gilbert do? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. ratings may change/now a 50/50% of Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert noticed something. He noticed that Matthew looked a little bit, **off** today. It was at a meeting. The boring crappy meeting that half the countries that contain in it gets bored as fuck. And to add that Germany is otherwise….you get the point. Don't you?

The ex-nation stared at Mattie noticing he looked pale. **Really** pale. 'Is birdie okay?' the albino thought to himself. Matthew noticed Gilbert sizing him and quickly looked away. Then he glanced back at him and Gilbert STILL was staring at him. the Canadian blushed. 'Why does he keep looking at me? Is there something on my face?' Matthew thought. Being stupid he wiped his face.

Gilbert just kept staring at him. Almost studying him. that's when he got up from his seat,(next to feli) interrupting his brother, Ludwig, and walking over to his Canadian boyfriend. Matthew at first didn't know what do as his lover walked over. But then he felt sick. Almost –throwing up- sick.

His faced turned a bright red as the ex-nation was a few seconds away from him. Then he busted a slob. On Gilbert. As he came. As _**soon**_ as he came. The nasty peach, orange colored and chunky vomit splattered on Gilbert (a lot of it too). The countries stared in horror as when Matthew fell to the floor passed out. Gilbert, in shock knelt down to Matthew. He did NOT see that coming. Trying hard to ignore that he just got vomited on, he picked up Matthew feeling his forehead. He was _**burning**_. Alfred, Mattie's older brother, ran to Matthew, followed by Arthur which who was followed by Francis. all came to care for Matthew.

"What the bloody hell? I knew he was sick" Arthur said cleaning up the vomit. "Countries, meeting dismissed." Ludwig said then hurrying forward Matthew as half of the countries left the room really disgusted.

"Iz he alright?" Ludwig asked. "No, dude we have to take him to the clinic, QUICK!" Alfred said taking running to the door waiting for the other countries to come. "i hope my little Mathieu is okay" Francis worried. "don't we all you frog!" Arthur finished cleaning up the vomit.

**At the clinic**

"oh, he a rare type of stomach virus. Did he eat anything weird?" the nice nurse said asking the countries. Then Ludwig, Alfred, Arthur, and Francis looked at Gilbert. "Vhat? DON'T LOOK AT ME I DIDN'T DO ANY'ZING!" Gilbert panicked.

"Vwell, you have been with him more then us so what has he been eating?" Ludwig asked him. "I'm not sure. He hasn't been eating anything lately. I keep trying to make him eat him something but he says he's not hungry. But I knew something was wrong." Gilbert explained. "yup. I've noticed he looked a bit thinner then usual." Arthur added.

"oh dear god does he have tape worm?" Both Francis and Alfred said. "dude don't read my mind dick face." Alfred flatly said. Irritated.

**Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Nursing Mattie ch. 2

The nurse looked at Francis and Alfred with a face that said 'uhhh what the fuck?' "ahem. Sorry nurse. So does Mattie have tape worm or anything?" Alfred apologized then asked.

"Well, he doesn't want to eat, am I correct?" the nurse looked at her clip board. "Yes." Arthur replied. "And he threw up and has a high fever, am I right?" the nurse added writing stuff on her clip board. "yes and yes." Alfred nodded.

Gilbert looked at Matthew as he was sleeping on the bed hat was located I the clinic room. 'I hope you're not pregnant or anything.' Gilbert thought. Sarcastically in fact. Matthew then woke up. Eyes half open, staring straight at Gilbert.

"Ah, he's awake." The nurse moved herself over to where Gilbert and Mattie was. She felt Mattie's forehead and quickly moved it away. "my GOD, he is HOT! My hand burns! Fuck!" she cursed aloud. amusing Alfred. Arthur bumped his elbow on Alfred's arm telling him to stop being a fool.

"w-Why is it so…..so cold in here….?" Matthew asked with a low tired voice. "It's not cold, its average temperature in here." The nurse said going to the cabinet getting medicines for Matthew. Then she took out that thing that EVERYONE hates. "could you hold him down?" the nurse asked, flicking the needle.

Oh** shit.**

Matthew didn't show it then but he was scared. When he saw that needle he wanted to die. 'that's going to be stabbed into me?' Matthew thought as the nurse approached him. Matties eyes widened. Terrified. Oh _hell _no. He struggled getting up because Gilbert and Alfred was holding him down. "no…" he

"It's okay. Pretend it's a mosquito bite." Alfred said, trying to calm down his younger brother. "no, fuck you, Alfred its more then a bugs bite." Matthew said, a bit louder but still low and cracky. Then it happened. The nurse sticked the needle in Matthew.

"Owwwwww!" Matthew whined then cried. Dang. How old is he? He's fucking 24 what's the problem? The nurse then put a bandage on it. "there, was it that bad?" she cooed. "see birdie it's ok." Gilbert kissed the place where the bandage was. Matthew felt a bit better but now he was dozed off. For all he knew he must of looked high.

"That will make whatever tape worm or virus he have go away. The vaccine. But if things get worse make him these pills. And if he throws up more often contact me." The nurse said handing Arthur the pills and medicines. "We will do zat." Ludwig nodded and went out the door.

"I hope my little Mathieu is going to be ok." Francis said as for what reason he turned to Gilbert. "**STOP**, looking at me." Gilbert face palmed. All the French man did was gave him a cold glare then walked out the door. Arthur and Alfred went out after. So now Gilbert, The nurse, and sick Mattie was in there. He has for knew he had to take Matthew home. He picked up the Canadian bridal style then went out the clinic room.

**At home**

Ludwig made soup for Matthew, Arthur got really extra soft pillows for Matthew, Francis got his favorite ice-cream, and Alfred gave him an icepack. Gilbert felt like he needed to help. "Hey…." He started. "I need to help too." "all you need to do is go take a bloody bath. You still smell like vomit." Arthur told the albino. He was right though. He smelled like crap. Gilbert rolled his eyes. Kumajirou, Mattie's pet polar bear, went on the Canadians bed and lied on his stomach. This made Mattie uncomfortable. This was Gilberts chance to actually start to help.

He was going to tell his small fluff bird to play with the polar bear, but Alfred took away that chance and took off Kuma off Matthews stomach and placed him on the floor.

'damn' the ex-nation thought, then went to go take a bath.

**Should I still continue? or is it getting boring? Plz tell me and also tell me what you think. And todays my birthday~ V**

**Review please. Bye (and if you see any mistakes plz forgive me) **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **ok here it is. Chapter 3! So someone made me think would of Mattie was pregnant. Well well well then no smut for you in later chapters. :3 So….. if you want Mattie to be preggers tell me. ok. Enjoy the chapter.**

Later that night Alfred, Arthur, Francis and Ludwig was STILL there. What the heck. Gil was getting a little bit peed off. 'why won't they just go home' He thought. "uh, you guys aren't staying for the night right?" He asked. "We have too because we know what you will do."Arthur has said.

"Well, not all of you?" Gilbert questioned. He must HATE a whole bunch of company. He just want to take care of Matthew all by himself. He could do it. Right? "well, bruder I know I can't stay here. I have to go back home and deal with Feliciano." Then Ludwig left.

Good he's gone. Now how can Gilbert get 3 more over protective dick weeds to go too. They were all up on Mattie. If he's not mistaken, the last time He checked Mattie was _HIS _boyfriend. He got jealous because if HE threw up they wouldn't hover him and say "oh my god are you OK?" no, they would just laugh in the ex-nations face and leave him there on the floor.

Gilbert _wants_ his maple scented lover to get better, but not without helping because that's just too bleh in the nut. But now it is late. And usually at that time of night he and Mattie would cuddle in the bed together and then fall asleep without knowing.

They have crossed the line (wut) Gilbert would just kill them if he could but that would be too over dramatic. Alfred noticed that Gilbert was pepped up because of his face expression. "Dude…you ok?" The American asked. "NO!" Gil didn't notice he shouted but his tone of voice sure sounded like he was pissed. which he was.

"Woah brah, calm down. What's wrong?" Alfred was concerned. "nothing…" Gilbert eased himself down. "good I was a little worried. Or you just bit your tongue or something."Arthur said fluffing Matthew's pillow. Mattie looked tired and pale than ever.

Arthur suggested he should make tea for the sick Canadian. So he was out the room. But then Francis got all pervy. Like, what the heck? So he went to go bother the Englishman with his pervy self. Alfred just stared at Matthew. No one could read his thoughts. But he was thinking 'would if it's not a virus or something. Would of its worse than that?' all sorts of things came to him like stomach cancer, or maybe… no. that's too out of the square.

You could hear cups and plates crashing in the kitchen. Yup, Arthur was defending himself. "OH MY BLOODY FUCKING GOD." Okay now he was totally getting raped. Not if the hero could help. So Alfred swooped in and tried to save Arthur and stuff. Now Mattie and Gilbert were finally alone. Yah.

"Gil…." Matthew called his Gilberts' name softly.

"Yes birdie I'm here for you." He came to the bed.

Mattie whispered in his ear about how doctor's or nurses can be wrong at times. But why was he whispering that? His voice is already low why whisper? And then Matthew was about to say something else But then Alfred, Arthur, and Francis came in. "oh, here's your tea" Arthur handed Matthew the tea. His cloths was a little ripped of the attempt of Francis rape. But Alfred saved him. That HERO. (;3)

After Matthew was done drinking the tea he fell asleep. And so did the rest of the countries in the room. Only Gilbert was awake now.

"who?" the FUCK?

"You stupid bear, why does Mattie have you? You're so annoying." Then Gilbird flew on top of the bears head. Cute. They fell asleep. Now all Gilbert was thinking was 'What was going to say?'

**Alright. I just had had HAD to update because I don't wanna lose my reviewers. So…go ahead and review and tell me what you think of it as it is so far. Should Mattie be pregnant or what? :L**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OKAY GUYS! It's chappy 4. Please do enjoy. And it does contain some sexual contact a little bit. But nothing really special.**

Next morning Gilbert was the one who first woke up. But it was not the same because Matthew was the first to wake up and make Gil pancakes. But to the ex-nations surprise Arthur was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"What the fuck?" Gilbert exclaimed. "You know you cannot cook, so get out me and Birdie's kitchen and let me cook, you butt nug!" "Hmph. Excuse me? Coming from the person that can't even cook for himself. All you're going to do is bloody cook potatoes or something. And did you brush your teeth? Your breath smells like crap." Arthur told Gilbert straight.

But Arthur was right about the 'Your breath smell like crap part' So he went to go deal with it. By means, brush his teeth. So he brushed his teeth and stuff. When he got out Francis was standing there. Oh my god… "aeeiHH! You Fuckin scared me ya doosh bag!" Gilbert gripped his chest of terror. (?)

"Sorry Gil if I scared you. But I need to take a shower. For it is a new day for taking care of Mattie, no?" Francis said with y'now, swooshing his hair and crap. "yes…" Gil responded, still kinda scared. But the awesome Gilbert should never be scared right? Gil entered the kitchen finding Arthur Still cooking when Gilbert specifically told him not to cook.

"Yo, what the hell you think your doing? I told you get out my kitchen and let the awesome me cook." Gilbert looked at Arthur with a face that said ' if you don't fucking leave I will kill you' but of course, Arthur didn't understand it. He basically just ignored Gilbert and continued cooking breakfast. This, pissed Gil off. But it was too early for that so he just gave up and let the British dude cook.

Alfred then woke up. "bro, didn't I sleep in Matt's couch?" "uh yes." Gil came in the room. "then what the hell am I doing on the floor?" Alfred stood up. "you probably just fell out the couch while you were sleeping." Gil smacked his hand on his face. "that makes sense." Alfred made his way to the kitchen. This dude didn't even brush his teeth or anything. Ok? (well that's what I do in the morning. I brush my teeth first. Sorry if it's weird if you eat then brush your teeth for some people)

Matthew slowly woke up. This made Gil a little happy. "Good morning birdie. You feel better?" Gilbert came to the bed. "hi, Gil. I feel a little better…"Matthew said low and soft. Gilbert kissed him softly. "I hope so." Gilbert then lifted his head and started kissing Matthew's neck. It's not that Matthew wasn't enjoying this, he had something to tell Gilbert.

"Gil, I gotta tell you something." He said between moans. The ex-nation then placed himself in a position that he was fully on top of the Canadian. "What is it birdie?" He continued kissing and biting the side of Mattie's neck. Matthew ran his hand in Gil's hair and his other hand wrapped around the Prussian's back.(yep Gil wasn't wearing a shirt. Only his bare skin.)

Matthew was trying to tell Gilbert what he was going to say but all that came out is mouth was moans. Gilbert chuckled his famous laugh. "tell me… birdie" He started to rub against him. "N-no!" Matthew yelled stopping Gilbert from going any further. "huh? Why?" He was confused. "you can't…to this.."Matt said low but is face was all red.

"Vhy not?" is it because we have dumb company. Well I don't care; I want you all to myself." Gilbert started kissing him again but Mattie pulled away. "no…you don't understand." Matthew said low and soft. The way the always turned Gil on.(lol?)

"What is it then?" Gilbert was a little annoyed. There was a quick pause. "its because…"

"Spit it out, Birdie."

"I might be pregnant….?"

**A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOORRRY if it is kinda short I had like nothing to do so I made it cracky a bit in the beginning. Just a little. So I was having fun typing the beginning and stuff and then I realized "OH FUDGE I GOTTA PUT THAT DUMB PREGNANAT PART" **

**Soo…that happen and crap.**

**Chapter 5…..I already wrote it down so now I gotta do is type it up. Bear with me its gonna make no sense believe me.**

**_ sorry if you see any mistakes. Forgive me. I'm a soft little girl who is half sensitive_ ) 0u0**


	5. Chapter 5

"Vhat?" Gilbert jumped off Mattie. "you can't be, you're a guy!" All Matthew did was give him a look. "Haven't you heard of mpreg dumb duck." The Canadian responded.

"B-but you should of told me before I just tried to have sex with you!" Gil exclaimed. "I wanted to tell you before but…I got really sick a few weeks earlier and I had no appetite so I didn't eat. But I have really weird symptoms, like, how I threw up even though I never ate. The Nurse was wrong Gil…" He told the albino. "but…" Gilbert started. "How?" "Because you keep fucking me." Matthew said flatly.

"Wow birdie I knew you was a chick. So, how do you know that you're even pregnant, and how is this even possible?" the ex-nation asked. "I honestly don't know…. But I have screwed up symptoms and I'm scared." said the Canadian. "Mattie, I seriously don't want a child, plus it will cause us a new country. Fuck, when I was just about to fuck you too." Gilbert said the last part under his breath.

"Well sorry Gil, I needed some contact from you because these people were all up on me." Matthew froze after he said that. He then wrapped his arms around his stomach. 'oh god'

"No! Don't throw up, not now! This is ridiculous!" Gilbert had to get him to the bathroom, but the bathroom that was in the room Francis was in there and the other one was upstairs. "France, get the FUCK out zis bathroom!" Gilbert yelled banging on the door. But it was too late, Matthew threw up again and this time it was milky white. Ew.

"OH MEIN GOTT!" Gil yelled and then after I guess 3 seconds he then sniffed and smelt something burning. "OH SHIT!" he said after that. "Gil…Gil…" Mattie was calling his name. "help." "just a minute, babe!" He dashed to the kitchen about to shove a fork up Arthur's ass.

The Fuck? O_O

He left poor sick Mattie on the floor. When Gil entered the kitchen he wasn't surprised to see fire. "I told you NOT to cook you ugly piece of crap!" He smacked Arthur in the back of the head. "Ow. Blooded, fuck." Arthur rubbed the place where he just got smacked. "Sorry." He then apologized to Gilbert harshly.

"OH my God! My bro threw up again!" Alfred entered the room. "Alfie…kick Gil's ass for me." He told the American softly. "don't worry bro, I'll do it when he's at least expecting it." Alfred knelt down. "aw dude your vomit smells like crap."

"just help me." The Canadian said a little annoyed. So Alfred picked him up bridal style and took him upstairs to the other bathroom. Alfred literally threw him in there and closed the door. "Just… take good for yourself in there, bro." He said behind the closed door. Almost not caring.

Matthew hit the tiled floor but not that hard because he landed on his butt. He was too tired and annoyed to get up and shower and stuff.

**After everything was settled a bit. **

Francis finally came out the bathroom and fainted at the sight of vomit. Oh _great._ Arthur was there and laughed at the '_wanker.' _"England hurry up and clean that shit, it's nasty." Alfred whined. After Gilbert was done fixing up his kitchen and stuff he told everyone to just eat cereal and the Frenchman was still passed out. So, y'now he couldn't cook for them.

Matthew was still in the bathroom, kinda tired so he fell asleep in there. Weird. (But I have done that before. And sorry if I'm skipping part to part I'm a lazy bitch.) "So, my bro threw up and you left his weak helpless body on the floor." Alfred gave Gil a look which actually made Gil's heart sunk.

**Ooooooohh snap he gonna get beat up. Well eye dee kay. Ch.6 is being worked on. Oh guys, I'm like so in love yandere Canada so I might be making a Prucan fic featuring Snapped! Canada. Sooo if you want that just tell me and I'll do it after I'm done with this story. K bye~ revvvieeewww :P**


End file.
